Une déclaration
by Plume-Verte
Summary: La grande et si attendue déclaration de Kate. Un peu guimauve quand même donc faîtes gaffe ! ;) J'ai écris ça d'une notre en pleins milieu de la nuit. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Et reviews pleaaaaase !


Kate était fatiguée. Sa dernière enquête l'avait épuisée. Comme toutes les autres pour ainsi dire. Mais celle-là particulièrement car au moment de boucler le tueur il s'était passé quelque chose d'affreux. Quelque chose qui lui avait fichu une peur bleue. Oui, Kate Beckett avait été terrorisée en une fraction de seconde. À cause d'un stupide garçon et d'un encore plus stupide fusil.

**1 HEURE AVANT**

Kate Beckett et Rick Castle prenaient l'ascenseur pour se rendre chez le présumé coupable du meurtre D'Amanda Leebin. Le présumé coupable étant si banalement le mari de la victime, ils discutaient encore de l'affaire toujours -mais plus pour longtemps, espéraient-ils- en cours.

-Mais s'il l'a tuée, sa maîtresse est dans le coup aussi car elle est son alibi, dit la jeune détective.

-Mais non, car on n'a pas vraiment vérifié son alibi. On les a juste découvert très tôt le matin au lit et on en a déduit qu'il avait passé la nuit ensemble.

-En même temps, on n'aurait pas pu demander à Margeritta (ladite maîtresse) vu qu'elle ne parle que l'italien.

-Un sublime italien, je dois dire ! dit l'écrivain avec un sourire malicieux.

-Castle ! le rappela à l'ordre sa petite-amie avec un regard noir.

-Mais oui, tu as raison on n'aurait pas pu vérifier et on n'y a même pas penser, Steve avait l'air tellement accablé, reprit l'écrivain pour essayer de faire oublier son moment d'égarement.

-Mouais, bon viens ! dit-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

Après quelques mètres la détective toqua à la porte du désormais veuf.

-Steve, ouvrez ! C'est le détective Beckett !

-Et monsieur Castle, ajouta-t-il, plus pour sa compagne que pour l'homme derrière la porte.

-Pff, fit la jeune femme non sans un sourire, tais-toi ! Steve ! Ouvrez ! cria-t-elle beaucoup plus fort.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit alors entendre dans l'appartement.

-Castle ! Bouge-toi, je vais défoncer la porte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! La détective défonça la porte d'un coup de pied très énergique et arriva dans l'appartement de la victime et de son mari qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir une fenêtre qui… bah… ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Steve ne bougez plus ! cria Beckett.

Voyant qu'il était cerné et que le fenêtre était définitivement coincé il se retourna lentement en braquant peu à peu son arme sur la jeune détective.

-Steve, posez cette arme !

-Non ! répondit l'interpelé sans trop d'assurance. Je ne veux pas aller en prison ! Vous ne savez pas comment elle était avec moi !

-Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas de votre faute, Steve. Mais braquer cette arme sur moi ne va certainement pas vous aider.

-Mais je ne veux pas aller en prison ! Elle était affreuse et je l'ai toujours supportée ! Elle me traitait comme un moins que rien alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour la satisfaire ! Elle me trompait tout le temps et moi je ne disais rien ! Je l'ai trompée une fois. C'était cette nuit avec Margeritta et j'ai tellement eu de remords que j'ai tout voulu lui avouer directement. Alors je suis rentrée à l'appartement mais elle dormait nue et quelqu'un avait dormi avec elle apparemment ! Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que je n'étais pas rentré ! Alors oui ! Pour une fois la colère mais submergée et je n'ai plus tenu et j'ai pris cette arme et je l'ai tuée ! Tout s'est passé si vite que je n'y ai même pas réfléchi !

-Steve, je comprends, ce n'était pas votre faute et on expliquera au jury tout ce qu'elle vous a fait subir. Ils comprendront tous. Mais pour ça vous devez poser cette arme et me suivre, lui dit très doucement la jeune femme.

-Vous suivre ? répéta l'homme presque inaudiblement. Non ! Non, je n'irai pas en prison ! cria-t-il cette fois, avant de braquer son arme sur la lieutenant et de tirer.

La détective réagit immédiatement et tira à son tour. L'homme tomba sous le coup. Mais Beckett n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'accroupit directement auprès de son compagnon qui avait pris la balle qui lui était destinée.

-Rick ! cria la jeune femme désemparée. Allez ! Réveille-toi je t'en supplie ! dit-elle en le secouant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Mmmh ! fit l'homme à terre.

-Allez, Rick, ça va aller, je suis là ! répéta Kate en ouvrant le chemisier de son compagnon pour voir les dégâts causés par la balle.

Ce qu'elle y trouva la surpris. Merveilleusement. La balle n'était logée que dans le gilet par balle spécial de l'écrivain, qu'il avait apparemment décidé de mettre pour une fois. La brune se mit à rire, d'un rire hystérique cependant, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle serra son compagnon si fort qu'il se remit à bouger surpris du choc.

**DE RETOUR AU LOFT**

Le trajet du retour avait été silencieux. Le moment d'hystérie passé, Kate avait été très froide vis-à-vis de son amant. Le corps de Steve Leebin avait été emporté par une ambulance et un ambulancier avait examiné Castle lui avait dit qu'il ne garderait d'un gros bleu de sa mésaventure. Néanmoins le détective Beckett ne lui avait pas adressé plus de 2 ou 3 mots. Une fois entrés dans le loft vide de l'écrivain, celui-ci se décida à dissiper le malaise avec la jeune femme.

-Ca va ? se risqua-t-il à demander avec de doutes.

-Ca va ? Tu oses me demander si ça va ? Tu as failli mourir en voulant jouer les superman et tu me demandes comment je vais ? cria la jeune femme d'une seule traite.

-Mais Kate, je suis en vie et je vais très bien, dit l'écrivain avec un sourire.

-Mais que se serait-il passer si tu n'avais pas eu ton gilet par balle ? Tu te serais aussi mis devant moi pour me protéger ?

-Evidemment ! répondit l'écrivain. « Mauvaise réponse » pensa-t-il immédiatement en se mordant la langue.

-Evidemment ? cria-t-elle avec rage. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte Rick ? Tu as au moins pensé à Martha ou à Alexis ou à moi ? Je ferais quoi, moi sans toi ? Tu ne te rends donc pas compte à quel point je t'aime ? À quel point il me serait impossible de vivre sans toi ? dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses deux joues. Car à chaque fois que tu respires, tu ne respires pas seulement pour toi, tu respires aussi pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. À chaque fois que tu souffres, je souffre deux fois plus. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aimer si fort. Je t'aime tellement fort que tu fais partie de moi ! Il me serait impossible de vivre sans toi, je cesserai de vivre aussi alors ! Alors non, non je ne vais pas bien ! Je ne vais pas bien quand tu as failli mourir sous mes yeux et j'ai eu tellement peur Rick ! reprit-elle un peu plus doucement mais les larmes coulant toujours. J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais.

-Kate… dit Rick en la prenant dans ses bras et en essuyant ses joues. Je serrai toujours là, je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Pour rien au monde.

-Tu promets ? demanda celle-ci avec une petite voix.

-Je te le jure. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment comme ça, s'embrassant en serrant l'autre de toute ses forces. Mais la passion pris rapidement le dessus et le baiser s'approfondit et les vêtements disparurent. Et ils finirent tous les deux dans le lit, irrévocablement amoureux.


End file.
